Generations, Borders, and Illusion Indonesian Ver
by ascarilenn
Summary: Versi Indonesia - Cerita tentang masa lalu Yukari Yakumo dan Maribel Hearn
1. Prologue

Matsue, Jepang, 1890

Pagi yang cukup dingin di awal musim semi, dari ujung barat cakrawala terdengar terompet kapal berbunyi. Perlahan merapat menuju ke arah dermaga. Sesaat kemudian jangkar pun diturunkan bersamaan dengan anak buah kapal yang berlari turun dari kapal untuk menambatkan tali kapal. Hiruk pikuk penumpang yang hendak turun pun mulai terdengar, memecah keheningan dermaga pagi itu.

Tangga kapal pun diturunkan dan para penumpang mulai mengantri turun satu per satu dari kapal tersebut. Terlihat jelas bahwa kebanyakan penumpang kapal tersebut berwajah oriental, namun ada sekitar empat penumpang yang justru nampak berbeda, tiga orang diantara mereka adalah lelaki, dua pemuda dan satu pria yang sudah cukup tua sedangkan sisa satu orang lainnya adalah wanita setengah baya. Wajah mereka lebih terlihat seperti wajah-wajah orang Eropa. Mereka mungkin adalah pendatang dari negeri Barat yang ingin mengadu nasib di Jepang.

Keempat orang tersebut turun paling terakhir dari kapal tersebut. Barang bawaan mereka cukup banyak, sekitar enam koper besar dimana salah satu koper terlihat penuh akan dokumen-dokumen. Mungkin mereka adalah jurnalis, atau sastrawan.

"Jepang! Akhirnya kita sampai!" teriak salah satu pemuda dari keempat orang tersebut sambil mengangkat tangannya ke langit pagi yang cerah setelah turun dari kapal. Pemuda ini berambut hitam pendek yang disisir ke kiri, matanya berwarna kuning tua, dan tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan rompi coklat dan celana kain hitam lengkap dengan sepatu kulit berwarna coklat. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan sejuknya udara pagi.

"Sssst! Pelankan suaramu, Lafka! Bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini!" ucap pemuda lain yang mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana tiga perempat dengan motif kotak-kotak dan sandal kulit berwarna hitam yang berada di belakang pemuda yang tadi berteriak sambil memanggul dua koper besar di kedua bahunya sembari berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuruni tangga kapal. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit lebih rendah dari pemuda yang sebelumnya, Lafka. Namun, pemuda ini memiliki badan yang lebih kekar, terlihat dari kaus hitam ketat yang dipakainya. Rambutnya coklat sebahu dan sedikit acak-acakan, matanya berwarna merah, penuh akan semangat.

"Ayolah, Aldey, biarkanlah seorang pria mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya." ucap seorang wanita setengah baya yang berada di depan pria yang berteriak tadi, menyela ucapan Aldey sambil tertawa kecil. Tubuh wanita ini sangatlah indah dan tinggi layaknya putri-putri kerajaan atau wanita dari kaum bangsawan, sangat cocok dengan gaun merah muda yang sedang dipakainya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, dilihat dari gaya rambutnya, yaitu jalinan Vortex Bun, rambut wanita ini cukup panjang, matanya berwarna coklat muda.

"Pergi ke Jepang adalah impian Lafka dari dulu, biarkanlah dia menikmatinya sejenak, Aldington." ucap pria tua yang masih menuruni tangga kapal, mendekati Lafka dan Aldey. Pria tua ini menuruni tangga kapal secara perlahan sambil memainkan tongkat kayu yang di bawanya. Mata abu-abunya melihat ke arah kedua pemuda tersebut. Rambutnya sudah mulai sedikit beruban, menunjukkan usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, namun tidak terlalu tua, begitu pula kumis dan janggutnya. Pria tua ini tampak berwibawa dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan celana kain hitam panjang dan dasi putih yang dikenakan dilehernya.

"...Baiklah, Tuan dan Nyonya Vacille. Tetapi, saya kesulitan untuk membawa semua barang ini." ucap Aldey setelah terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan tuan dan nyonya Vacille tadi. Dia kemudian menaruh kedua koper yang dibawanya tadi ke bawah, ke tanah dermaga dekat dengan kapal yang mereka tumpangi tadi. Kemudian dia pun berlari naik, kembali ke atas kapal untuk mengambil koper lain yang masih tersisa di kapal.

"Ah.. Ahahaha. Benar juga. Hei Lafka! Bantulah kawanmu ini.." ucap tuan Vacille memanggil Lafka sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya sambil melihat Aldey yang nampak kesusahan membawa koper-koper tersebut.

"Ah! Maafkan saya, Tuan Vacille! Akan segera saya lakukan!" ucap Lafka secara cepat setelah mendengar panggilan dari tuan Vacille. Dibukanya mata yang dipejamkannya tadi dan langsung berlari naik ke atas kapal, melewati tuan Vacille yang sudah berada di ujung bawah tangga kapal.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, bantu aku. Kau cukup angkat dua koper disana, sisanya biar aku yang angkat." ucap Aldey ketika Lafka menghampirinya di atas kapal sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua koper yang dia maksud, yang berada di dekat pagar pengaman kapal.

"Baiklah. Segera aku laksanakan!" ucap Lafka sambil member hormat kepada Aldey, menirukan tentara yang memberi hormat kepada pimpinannya, kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah koper yang akan diangkatnya.

"Berhentilah bercanda..." ucap Aldey sambil mengangkat koper-koper yang tersisa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia pun kemudian berjalan turun dari kapal.

Sementara itu, Lafka yang sedang berjalan menghampiri koper-koper yang akan diangkutnya tampak santai. Dilihatnya sejenak keadaan di sekitar kapal, dimana banyak anak buah kapal kini hilir mudik membersihkan kapal sebelum kembali melaut. Dilihatnya laut yang tenang, sinar matahari hari yang hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu yang cukup menakjubkan dan juga aneh.

Lafka melihat dua sosok wanita, berdiri di tengah lautan yang tenang menatap ke arah cakrawala. Yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, salah satu dari dua wanita tersebut memiliki telinga layaknya rubah dan ekor yang sangat banyak. Sedangkan wanita yang satunya, berambut panjang, memegang payung dan terlihat sekilas mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu.

Lafka semakin terheran-heran ketika dia melihat kedua wanita tersebut perlahan menghilang memasuki lautan melalui sebuah celah hitam misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menelan mereka. Lafka pun langsung berlari menuju ke haluan kapal dan mencoba mencari jejak-jejak dari apa yang dia lihat. Namun, percuma, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hey Lafkaaaa~ Sedang apa kamu di sana? Kenapa lama sekali?" terdengar ucapan nyonya Vacille dari dermaga.

"Ah! Maaf Nyonya! Saya pikir tadi saya melihat lumba-lumba!" teriak Lafka menjawab ucapan nyonya Vacille.

"Lumba-lumba di dekat dermaga ini? Ohohoho, kau pasti salah lihat, Lafka." ucap tuan Vacille sambil tertawa kecil.

"Saya akan segera kesana!" ucap Lafka dengan cepat sambil berlari membawa kedua koper yang ditugaskan kepadanya.

Dalam hati Lafka masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat tadi, Makhluk mitologi Jepang? Benarkah mereka ada? Rasa ingin tahu di hatinya semakin kuat seiring langkahnya meninggalkan dermaga bersama ketiga orang lainnya.

_**"Seiring dengan berdirinya Pembatas Agung Hakurei, lahirlah Gensokyo yang baru.**_  
_**Tersegel dari dunia luar yang mulai melupakan keindahan sebuah ilusi.**_  
_**Di saat yang bersamaan, datanglah seorang pemuda yang merupakan manusia pertama yang memasuki Gensokyo dari luar setelah kelahirannya.**_  
_**Yang kelak akan berdampingan dengan salah satu penciptanya..."**_

Sejarah yang Hilang - Hieda no Akyuu

**Generations, Borders, and Illusion.**  
A fanfic tribute for Maribel Hearn and Yukari Yakumo


	2. Chapter I Part 1

Chapter I – Selamat Datang di Jepang, Selamat Datang di Gensokyo.

Part 1

Lafka dan Aldey kemudian menaruh koper-koper tersebut ke dalam kereta kuda yang sudah menanti di depan gerbang dermaga. Diangkatnya satu per satu koper tersebut menuju ke kereta kuda, kemudian kembali mengambil koper lain, dan kembali lagi menuju ke kereta kuda hingga akhirnya semua koper sudah masuk ke dalam kereta kuda tersebut. Tuan Vacille kemudian memerintahkan kusir dari kereta kuda tersebut untuk berangkat menuju ke kediamannya.  
Kereta kuda yang berisikan koper-koper tersebut pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan dermaga, menyusuri jalanan kota Matsue. Bersamaan dengan perginya kereta kuda tersebut, datanglah kereta kuda lain yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari kereta kuda yang sebelumnya. Kereta kuda tersebut kemudian berhenti tepat di depan gerbang dermaga dimana Lafka dan rombongannya berada.

Setelah berhenti, kusir kereta kuda tersebut langsung turun dan membukakan pintu kereta kuda tersebut, mempersilakan mereka naik. Tuan dan nyonya Vacille naik terlebih dahulu, disusul dengan Lafka dan Aldey. Setelah mereka semua naik, sang kusir pun menutup pintu kereta tersebut dengan rapat. Tuan Vacille langsung memerintahkan sang kusir untuk segera berangkat. Beberapa saat kemudian kereta kuda tersebut pun mulai bergerak, meninggalkan dermaga, menyusuri jalanan kota Matsue yang masih terlihat sedikit lengang dimana hanya ada beberapa orang yang nampak sedang beraktivitas di dekat dermaga, bisa jadi mereka nelayan atau petugas dermaga.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka memasuki pusat kota Matsue, bangunan-bangunan rumahnya masih terkesan tradisional khas Jepang, namun mampu untuk bercampur dengan kebudayaan modern. Menimbulkan kesan yang khas. Di sini mulai terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menjalankan aktivitas mereka.  
Sementara itu, di saat Aldey tampak bercakap-cakap dengan tuan dan nyonya Vacille dengan santai, sepanjang perjalanan Lafka hanya terdiam memandangi pemandangan kota Matsue melalui jendela kereta kuda yang dia naiki, memikirkan tentang apa yang sebelumnya dilihat oleh matanya. Sebuah hal yang mungkin tidak masuk logika. Dia mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang dilihatnya berdasarkan pengetahuan yang dia miliki. Dia juga merasakan bahwa aura mistis di kota tempat dirinya berada sekarang ini sangatlah besar.

Lafka memang tertarik akan hal-hal aneh, terutama hal-hal mistik dan supranatural. Dia juga sempat merasakan bahwa dirinya bisa melihat peristiwa-peristiwa supranatural sejak kecil. Tetapi baru kali ini dia melihat sebuah peristiwa tak masuk akal secara jelas dan cukup lama. Sebelumnya dia hanya bisa merasakan dan melihat sekilas. Dia sempat bertanya kepada kedua orang tua nya mengenai kemampuan ini. Namun, orang tua nya meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat menjelaskan tentang kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah pada saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia belum cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya.  
Ratusan pemikiran dan teori berputar di otaknya. Jiwa penulis dan rasa ingin tahunya meluap, hingga tiba-tiba itu semua buyar ketika tuan Vacille menyebut namanya.

"Lafka?"

Tersadar dari pemikirannya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota diluar menuju ke arah tuan Vacille, yang duduk di sebelah nyonya Vacille yang berada di depannya. Lafka masih tetap terdiam. Namun, sorot matanya dengan jelas menjawab panggilan tuan Vacille, seolah-olah menanyakan ada apa sehingga tuan Vacille memanggilnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di kediamanku, sedari tadi jika aku perhatikan kau hanya diam dan memandangi pemandangan di luar. Bukankah kau begitu bersemangat sebelumnya?" tanya tuan Vacille sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dan sedikir memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

Sementara itu, nyonya Vacille dan Aldey hanya diam, menanti jawaban Lafka.

"Ah.. Aaaahh... Tidak, saya hanya merasakan aura mistis di Matsue sepertinya besar dan begitu.. umm, menekan.. Ahahaha.." jawab Lafka sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Lafka? Jangan menakut-nakuti kami..!" ucap Aldey secara tiba-tiba dengan sedikit panik.

Aldey, meskipun memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup mengintimidasi bagi siapa yang melihatnya, dia tetap saja takut ketika mendengar tentang hal-hal mistis, apalagi jika datangnya dari Lafka, sahabatnya yang memang dia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa kemampuan yang dimiliki Lafka bukanlah main-main. Dia dulu pernah berurusan dengan hantu. Ya, hantu sungguhan, ketika Lafka memintanya untuk menemaninya pergi ke pemakaman di dekat kampung halamannya dulu. Pada waktu itu Lafka mengatakan bahwa dia melihat malaikat kematian mendatangi makam orang yang baru saja dimakamkan selama dua hari. Namun, pada akhirnya dia dan Lafka justru bertemu dengan hantu penjaga makam. Meskipun hanya sekilas, namun wujud dari hantu tersebut sudah membuatnya trauma akan hal mistis hingga sekarang.  
"Ohohoho. Kau tidak salah, Lafka. Kemampuanmu tidak membohongimu. Matsue ini berada di Perfektur Shimane, yang dulunya merupakan tanah para dewa." ucap tuan Vacille menanggapi ucapan Lafka.

"Eh!? Benarkah!? Kenapa anda tidak bilang sebelumnya, Tuan Vacille!?" ucap Aldey dengan cepat sambil terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Tenanglah, meskipun Lafka mengatakan bahwa Matsue memiliki aura mistis yang kuat, disini adalah tanah para dewa, jadi makhluk mistis ataupun kekuatan supranatural yang ada disini pasti lebih banyak yang baik daripada yang buruk, Aldington.." ucap nyonya Vacille menyambung percakapan yang sedang terjadi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu rupanya.." ucap Lafka dengan datar sambil meletakkan sikunya tangan kirinya di sudut jendela kereta kuda dan kemudian bertopang dagu.

"Tentu saja! Justru aku heran kau sama sekali tidak merasakan ketakutan apapun! Yang ada kau malah berteriak-teriak kegirangan..! Dan bukankah gara-gara itu pula mata kirimu menjadi buta!?" balas Aldey dengan cepat.

"... Eheheh. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat makhluk mistis yang selama ini hanya bisa aku rasakan dan lihat sekilas, dan sebenarnya, di saat bepergian pun aku sering melihat hal-hal aneh, namun tidak kuceritakan, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan ketakutan.. Dan lagi, mata ini memang buta, tapi entah mengapa aku bisa melihat sesuatu, seperti batas-batas antar dimensi.." ucap Lafka sambil tersenyum remeh kepada Aldey. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela kereta kuda.

"Kau tahu, satu kota sempat panik karenanya.. Bayangkan saja ketika ternyata ada orang lain selain kita yang melihatnya! Bahkan orang tuamu panik ketika mengetahui matamu yang terluka itu berubah warna menjadi ungu!" tambah Aldey.

"Justru itulah yang membuatnya semakin asik! Ternyata mereka ada dan bukan halusinasi kita berdua saja! Dan mata ini hanya akan berubah ketika aku menggunakannya saja! Ayah dan Ibu sudah mengetahuinya sesaat setelah warna mata kiri ku ini kembali normal!" balas Lafka sambil tersenyum senang dengan pandangannya yang masih terarah ke pemandangan kota di luar tempat dia berada.

"Kau ini... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Tapi tolong sudahi pembicaraan hal mistis ini!" ucap Aldey sambil menatap semua yang ada di dalam kereta tersebut dengan tatapan memelas.

Semuanya sempat tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil sambil memalingkan pandangan mereka masing-masing dari Aldey.

"Hei..!" teriak Aldey.

Dan perjalanan mereka pun berlanjut..

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian...  
Kereta kuda yang Lafka tumpangi perlahan mulai berhenti.  
"Ah? Apakah kita sudah sampai?" ucap Lafka secara spontan setelah mengetahui kereta kuda yang dinaikinya sudah benar-benar berhenti.  
Kereta kuda tersebut berhenti di sebuah jalan di pinggiran sungai yang cukup lebar, dimana di sebelah kiri kereta kuda tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah ini berarsitektur Jepang kuno yang khas, terdapat pula kebun di dalamnya. Di sinilah kediaman keluarga Vacille, yang menampung Lafka dan Aldey dalam tugas mereka.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai, Lafka." Jawab nyonya Vacille sambil sedikit merapikan gaunnya dan bersiap untuk turun.  
Kusir dari kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi dengan sigapnya turun dari kursi kemudinya dan kemudian membukakan pintu kereta kuda, mempersilakan para penumpangnya untuk turun.

"Baiklah, mari kita turun dan melihat rumah baru bagi kalian berdua.." ucap tuan Vacille sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan turun dari kereta kuda diikuti dengan istrinya, nyonya Vacille.

Aldey turun terlebih dahulu, Lafka turun terakhir. Seketika dia telah turun dari kereta kuda, matanya takjub dengan sebuah bangunan yang berada di depannya. Sebuah kastil yang megah dan kokoh yang cukup tinggi berada tepat di batas pandangannya. Kemudian Lafka pun langsung mencari tahu tentang kastil tersebut kepada tuan Vacille.

"Tuan, Tuan! Kastil apakah itu? Indah sekali!" tanya Lafka dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh.. Kau cepat sekali menangkap pemandangan sekitar, Lafka. Kastil itu adalah Kastil Matsue, kastil kedua terbesar, ketiga tertinggi dan keenam tertua dari dua belas kastil kuno yang tersisa di seluruh Jepang. Julukannya adalah "Kastil Hitam". Dibangun pada tahun 1607 dan selesai pada tahun 1611. Dulunya digunakan sebagai salah satu cabang dari klan Tokugawa." jawab tuan Vacille sambil mendekati sang kusir kereta kuda.

"Umm, Tuan, lalu apakah yang kira-kira ada di... depannya? Seperti kuil..?" tanya Lafka dengan sedikit ragu.

"Hei, Lafka berhentilah bertanya, kita lebih baik segera mengangkuti barang-barang kita." ajak Aldey menyela ucapan Lafka sambil memegang pundak Lafka.  
"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa.. barang-barangnya sudah diangkut menuju ke dalam oleh para pelayan." jawab tuan Vacille yang kemudian berpaling menjauhi kusir kereta kuda, berniat menjawab pertanyaan Lafka.

"Itu adalah kuil Fumon-in. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Fumon-in tapi disana ada tempat yang mengadakan upacara minum teh khas Jepang." lanjut tuan Vacille.  
"Wow! Baiklah setelah selesai berbenah aku akan segera menuju ke sana!" ucap Lafka dengan antusias.

"Ahaha.. Kau bebas pergi kemanapun, tapi ingat 1 bulan lagi kau akan mulai mengajar di Sekolah Menengah Umum Perfektur Shimane bersama Aldey. Bukankah tujuan kalian berdua ke Jepang untuk mengajar sastra dan menjadi asistenku?" ucap tuan Vacille.

"Ya, Tuan!"  
"Nah baiklah, mari kita masuk.." ajak nyonya Vacille setelah semua selesai berbicara.

"Ah tetapi, sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuan dan Nyonya yang sampai menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput kami dan ikut berlayar hingga kemari padahal anda sekalian bisa saja menunggu di dermaga di hari kedatangan kami." ucap Lafka sambil menundukkan badannya.  
Mendengar ucapan Lafka, tuan dan nyonya Vacille hanya tersenyum.

Sore harinya, Lafka memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat Kastil Matsue dan Kuil Fumon-in. Dari kediaman keluarga Vacille, dia berjalan kaki hingga akhirnya tiba di depan Kuil Fumon-in, namun dia memutuskan untuk melihat Kastil Matsue terlebih dahulu.

Setibanya di depan Kastil Matsue, Lafka langsung melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Kebun di sekitar kastil terdiri dari beberapa pepohonan dan bambu-bambu yang tertanam rapi. Di belakang kastil, terlihat sebuah kolam, namun Lafka tidak melihatnya secara jelas. Sepintas, jika dilihat sepertinya kastil ini memiliki lima tingkat. Lafka sebenarnya ingin melihat ke dalam, namun tidak jadi karena dia juga harus kembali sebelum malam, ditambah lagi dengan tujuannya yang lain Kuil Fumon-in, yang belum dia kunjungi.

Akhirnya Lafka pun kembali ke Kuil Fumon-in. Namun, kali ini dia melihat keanehan dalam perjalanannya. Jalanan yang tadinya ramai oleh orang perlahan mulai menjadi sepi, dan muncul kabut yang cukup tebal. Awalnya Lafka tidak peduli, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok yang sangatlah mirip dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dermaga ketika dia datang di depan gerbang kuil. Hanya saja kali ini hanya sesosok wanita berpayung lah yang diihatnya. Sosok wanita bertelinga rubah dan berekor banyak tidak dilihatnya dimanapun.

Lafka perlahan mencoba mendekati sosok tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba sosok tersebut berbicara dengan cukup keras.

"Suika? Bagaimana? Apakah disini ada Youkai yang berminat untuk ikut?"

Lafka terkejut mendengar ucapan tersebut. Youkai? Makhluk aneh dan supranatural dari mitologi Jepang? Ada apa ini? Lafka mencoba mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sosok wanita berpayung tersebut. Akan tetapi, sosok tersebut menyadari kehadiran Lafka.

"Suika! Cukup untuk hari ini, sepertinya ada manusia yang menyadari kehadiran kita!" ucap sosok tersebut.

"Eh? Kau yakin, Yukari?" tiba-tiba gumpalan kabut yang menyelimuti area kuil berbicara. Lafka pun semakin terkejut dan tiba-tiba mata kirinya merasa sakit.

"Apa? Disini ada batas dimensi?" ucap Lafka dalam hati sambil memegangi mata kirinya.

"Suika! Ayo cepat!" ucap sosok wanita berpayung itu lagi.

"Iya! Iya!" jawab gumpalan kabut yang tiba-tiba mengumpul dan berubah menjadi sosok gadis kecil dengan dua tanduk panjang di kepalanya yang muncul tepat di depan Lafka.

"Ah..!" ucap Lafka dan gadis kecil tersebut bersamaan.

"Gawat, aku muncul di tempat yang salah!" ucap gadis tersebut dan kemudian dia pun berlari ke arah sosok wanita berpayung yang kini sudah berada di dalam area kuil.

"Buka celahnya, dia mengejarku!" teriak si gadis kecil.

"Yang benar saja! Kau itu oni! Kenapa malah kau yang dikejar!?" balas sosok wanita berpayung tersebut sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan menciptakan sebuah celah hitam yang cukup besar dengan pita di kedua ujungnya yang mengambang di atas tanah kuil.

Lafka pun terkejut mendengar ucapan dari sosok wanita berpayung tersebut. Oni? Iblis Jepang? Seketika Lafka pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang kuil. Gadis kecil tersebut kemudian berlari memasuki celah yang diciptakan oleh sosok wanita berpayung sebelumnya dan menghilang. Lafka pun semakin terkejut. Di tengah rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba sosok wanita berpayung tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya.

Lafka melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan perasaan panik dan penasaran yang bercampur aduk. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Belum sempat Lafka membalikkan badannya, sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinganya.

"Selamat bermimpi indah, Tuan Manusia."  
Mendadak Lafka merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Semuanya pun menjadi gelap...


	3. Chapter I Part 2

Part 2

Lafka kehilangan kesadarannya dan kemudian jatuh tertidur tepat di depan kuil. Akan tetapi, sosok wanita berpayung, Yukari, yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Yukari kembali memunculkan celah nya, kali ini tepat di bawah tubuh Lafka, sehingga Lafka pun jatuh masuk ke dalam celah tersebut. Dia kembali membuat celah lain di udara dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia kemudian menutup kedua celah yang telah dibuatnya tersebut dan Lafka pun tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah celah lain, diikuti dengan Yukari yang muncul melalui celah yang berada dekat dengan celah tempat Lafka muncul, di salah satu bangunan di dalam area kuil.

Bangunan tempat mereka muncul tidaklah jauh dari bangunan utama kuil. Bangunan ini berada cukup dekat di belakang bangunan utama kuil. Bangunan ini memiliki arsitektur yang modern bercampur dengan sedikit kebudayaan Jepang, terlihat dari atapnya dan pintunya yang masih berupa pintu geser yang terbuat dari kertas dan kayu, begitu pula jendelanya. Meskipun begitu, perpaduan arsitekturnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuh Lafka di dekat pintu bangunan tempat Lafka muncul.  
"Nah, semoga saja para biksu atau penghuni kuil ini bisa menemukannya tertidur disini." ucap Yukari sambil perlahan menghilang ke dalam celah yang muncul di belakangnya.

Lafka kini sendiri, tertidur di sebuah bangunan di dalam area Kuil Fumon-In. Waktu terus berjalan, niat Lafka untuk pulang sebelum matahari terbenam pada akhirnya pun tidak terwujud.

Beberapa saat kemudian..  
Pintu tempat Lafka bersandar bergeser, dan munculah seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian _miko_, dengan atasan berwarna putih dan bawahan berwarna merah yang panjangnya mencapai ke mata kaki pemakainya. Rambut gadis tersebut hitam dan panjang, dengan dua kunciran simetris di bagian depan dan dihiasi dengan satu pita berwarna merah yang cukup besar di bagian belakang. Matanya coklat dengan tubuh yang tidak begitu tinggi. Jika dilihat, gadis ini sepertinya usianya sedikit lebih muda daripada Lafka.

Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Lafka terjatuh masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis tersebut pun terkejut melihat Lafka yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke dalam ruangan. Gadis tersebut dengan seketika melangkah mundur menjauhi Lafka. Dia terdiam dan nampak sedikit bingung melihat Lafka. Diamatinya tubuh Lafka yang terjatuh. Mungkin dia berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang tertidur di dalam kuil pada saat menjelang malam, dimana biasanya area dalam kuil mulai ditutup untuk umum.  
Lafka pun kemudian terbangun akibat benturan yang terjadi ketika dia jatuh. Perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Ngg.. Dimana ini..?" gumam Lafka sambil mencoba berdiri. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dia melihat keadaan sekitar.

"...Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" pikirnya dalam hati setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya kini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan di dalam area kuil. Lafka kemudian mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya sambil menggumam dengan cukup keras. Tanpa dia sadari, dia menggumam dengan menggunakan bahasa dari tempat asalnya. Lafka lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sementara itu, sang gadis terus saja mengamati Lafka. Dia terlihat ragu. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun niat tersebut terhenti ketika dirinya mendengar ucapan Lafka dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Terlebih lagi, penampilan Lafka yang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang asing dari luar Jepang juga makin membuatnya ragu untuk melakukan niatnya.

Di luar ruangan, Lafka melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Celaka! Sudah malam!" ucapnya, masih dengan bahasa dari tempat asalnya. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, pandangannya berpapasan dengan pandangan sang gadis tersebut.

"Ah!.." ucap sang gadis dengan cepat.

"Umm.. Permisi.. umm.." lanjut gadis tersebut dengan penuh kebigungan.

Melihat sang gadis yang terlihat kebingungan dan pakaian _miko_ yang dikenakannya. Lafka sadar akan sesuatu. Kontan saja Lafka langsung membungkukkan badannya dan memohon maaf.

"Maafkan saya! Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu! Saya tidak tahu mengapa saya tiba-tiba ada disini!" ucapnya dengan keras dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Sang gadis pun terkejut.

"Anda... anda bisa berbahasa Jepang, Tuan?" tanya sang gadis.

Lafka kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, masih dalam posisi badannya yang membungkuk.

"Eh?" ucap Lafka.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Saling menatapi satu sama lain dengan penuh rasa heran dan penasaran. Setelah beberapa saat, sang gadis memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ka-kalau begitu, silakan duduk terlebih dahulu, Tuan!" ucap gadis tersebut sambil berjalan mengambil bantal duduk dan meletakkannya di depan meja di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Ah? Eh? Baiklah.." Lafka hanya mengangguk dan langsung duduk di depan meja tersebut. Diikuti dengan sang gadis yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Jadi, mengapa Tuan bisa ada disini, padahal saat malam seperti ini area dalam kuil sudah ditutup?" tanya sang gadis sesaat setelah dia duduk. Sedikit prasangka buruk melintas di pikiran gadis tersebut.

"Hmm, saya sendiri tidak begitu ingat mengapa saya bisa tertidur di sana.." jawab Lafka sambil memegangi dagunya.

Gadis tersebut, tentu saja, menjadi bingung mendengar jawaban Lafka. Dia sempat berpikir apakah Lafka sedang mabuk, tetapi dia tidak mencium bau _sake_ ataupun bau minuman keras dari Lafka. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya.

"Apakah anda yakin anda tidak ingat apa-apa? Anda tidak mabuk kan, Tuan?" tanya sang gadis sambil menyilangkan tangannya.  
"Oh.. Tidak, Nona. Saya sama sekali tidak mabuk dan saya yakin itu." ucap Lafka dengan mantap.

"Biasanya mereka yang mabuk juga berkata seperti itu, Tuan..." balas sang gadis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Err.." Lafka tidak mampu membalas ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia mengira aku mabuk, padahal sebenarnya aku memang tidak ingat apa-apa!" ucap Lafka dalam hatinya sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya meyakinkan gadis tersebut agar dia percaya dengan penjelasan Lafka.

"Huff.. Kalau begitu begini saja, Nona. Pada tatami di ruangan ini terdapat garis-garis tepi di tiap sisinya bukan?" ucap Lafka.

"Dan Anda akan mencoba berjalan mengikuti garis-garis tersebut?" jawab sang gadis. Lafka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm.. Silakan, Tuan." lanjut sang gadis.

Lafka pun berdiri dan langsung berjalan meniti searah dengan garis-garis tepi yang ada pada tatami di ruangan tersebut. Tentu saja, Lafka berhasil melakukannya dan hal ini meyakinkan sang gadis bahwa dia tidaklah mabuk. Namun, alasan Lafka yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingat apa-apa tetap menjadi ganjalan di hati tersebut. Dia kemudian mempersilakan Lafka untuk kembali duduk dan kembali menanyainya.

"Hmmm.." gumam Lafka dan sang gadis tersebut secara bersamaan. Memikirkan tentang alasan di balik peristiwa sebelumnya, dimana Lafka tertidur di sana dan tidak mengingat apapun mengapa dia bisa tertidur.

"Bagaimana ya.. Jika saya mencoba untuk mengingatnya, saya hanya bisa mengingat bahwa sebelumnya saya sedang berjalan turun dari Kastil Matsue menuju kemari.." ucap Lafka yang kini juga ikut menyilangkan tangannya sambil berpikir.

"Hanya itu saja?" ucap sang gadis.

"Ngg.. kemudian, setelah sampai di depan kuil tiba-tiba muncul kabut.. dan.. Ah! Aaaaaah!" Lafka mencoba menjelaskan, namun sepertinya dia mendadak ingat akan sesuatu.

"A-ada apa, Tuan?" ucap sang gadis sambil terkejut.

"Saya lupa saya harus segera pulang! Maafkan saya, Nona! Tapi jujur saya tidak bermaksud apapun! Permisi!" ucap Lafka. Kemudian dia pun berdiri, membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan sang gadis, meninggalkan Kuil Fumon-in.

"T-tunggu, Tuan!" teriak sang gadis mencegah kepergian Lafka. Sayang, teriakan ini tak mampu membuat Lafka menghentikan larinya. Sang gadis kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar ruangan tersebut, memeriksa barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya, dan juga keadaan area kuil di luar ruangan tersebut.

Keadaan kuil pada waktu itu benar-benar sepi, para biksu sedang beribadah di bangunan utama kuil tersebut sehingga semua aktivitas terpusat disana. Sang gadis tersebut kemudian menyadari mungkin inilah mengapa Lafka bisa tiba-tiba berada di tempat tersebut.

"Pantas saja.. Semoga saja Tuan tadi memang benar-benar tidak sengaja tertidur disini saat berkunjung pada sore hari dan tidak ada yang membangunkan.." ucap sang gadis sambil menghela napasnya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Lafka berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk pulang menuju ke kediaman keluarga Vacille. Dia teringat bahwa malam ini tuan dan nyonya Vacille akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Lari nya semakin kencang ketika dia melewati jalanan yang menurun.

"Uoooooohhh!" teriaknya kencang sambil memacu langkahnya.

Lafka kemudian tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang landai, tidak lagi menurun. Dia berhenti sejenak, mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, lalu kembali berlari.

"Semoga masih sempat!" ucapnya dalam hati sambil melanjutkan larinya.

"Bertahanlah kakiku!" ucap Lafka menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Lafka sudah mencapai persimpangan terakhir sebelum tiba di kediaman keluarga Vacille. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat jembatan yang melintasi sungai yang mengalir tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Vacille. Dia hanya tinggal mengambil belokan ke kanan dari tempat dia berada sekarang dan sekitar beberapa meter setelah belokan dia akan sampai. Napasnya sudah sedikit kacau, namun Lafka terus mencoba berlari.

Dia pun berbelok di persimpangan terakhir tersebut. Dia melihat ada sebuah kereta kuda di depan kediaman keluarga Vacille.

"Oh, mereka sudah akan berangkat! Aku harus cepat!" ucapnya dalam hati.

Namun, dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. Dia merasakan adanya aura mistis dari arah persimpangan yang baru saja dia lewati. Karena hal ini, Lafka tanpa sadar memperlambat laju larinya meskipun tujuannya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja dan menoleh ke arah persimpangan tersebut.

Sekilas, disinari dengan cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalanan, Lafka melihat apa yang dilihatnya di dermaga di pagi hari saat dia tiba di Matsue, lagi. Kali ini yang dilihatnya lengkap. Sesosok wanita dengan payung bersama dengan sesosok wanita bertelinga rubah dan memiliki banyak ekor, melintas sepersekian detik di depan matanya sebelum menghilang di bagian jalan yang tidak disinari oleh lampu jalanan, memasuki sebuah celah yang melayang sedikit di atas jalan.

Kontan saja Lafka langsung memutar arah larinya menuju ke jalan dimana dia melihat sosok-sosok tersebut. Hasilnya sama seperti saat dia mencoba mencari mereka di dermaga, tidak ada satupun jejak yang tertinggal. Lafka kemudian memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Dia melihat ke atas, ke bawah, ke segala arah di sekitar tempat tersebut untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa kereta kuda yang sebelumnya ada di depan kediaman keluarga Vacille kini sudah tidak ada.  
Lafka kemudian langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ke kediaman keluarga Vacille. Sesampainya disana dia mendapati secarik kertas tertempel di depan pintu yang ditujukan untuknya.

"_Untuk Lafka. Tuan dan nyonya Vacille sudah berangkat ke Kyoto. Mereka akan berada di sana selama sekitar sembilan hari. Aku pergi untuk berbelanja makanan untukmu. Kunci rumah ada padaku. Jadi, ketika kau membaca ini itu berarti jika kau ingin masuk ke rumah kau harus menunggu aku sampai pulang. Salah sendiri kau pulang terlambat."_  
-Aldington

Lafka kemudian menghela napasnya setelah membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut dan kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat pintu sambil beristirahat setelah lelah berlari dari Kuil Fumon-in sampai ke kediaman keluarga Vacille. Dia meluruskan kakinya dan memukul-mukul bahunya. Kemudian dia menyandarkan badannya ke dinding dekat pintu dan melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Hawa dingin tidak begitu dia pedulikan karena dia sudah terbiasa.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ketika dia berada dalam perjalanannya menuju ke Kuil Fumon-in hingga akhirnya dia bisa tiba-tiba berada di dalam kuil dan bertemu dengan seorang _miko_. Dia samar-samar mengingat apa yang dilihatnya sebelum semua itu terjadi. Dia teringat akan seorang gadis kecil dan seorang wanita berpayung yang menghilang ke dalam sebuah celah. Tetapi, ingatan akan peristiwa tersebut masih samar. Lafka mencoba mengingat dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Andai saja aku tahu kemana mereka pergi di balik celah tersebut.." gumam Lafka sambil memengangi dahinya.

Pada akhirnya, Lafka justru tertidur di tempat dia duduk hanya dalam hitungan menit setelah dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Dan dalam keadaan tertidur tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dari tubuhnya. Cahaya tersebut kemudian melesat ke langit malam, pergi meninggalkan tubuh Lafka, menuju ke arah timur dan menghilang.

Sesaat setelah kepergian cahaya tersebut, muncul sebuah celah tepat di depan Lafka yang tertidur dan munculah dua orang wanita dari celah tersebut. Mereka adalah sosok yang dilihat Lafka sebelumnya di dermaga.

Satu wanita berambut pirang panjang mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu dan membawa payung, mirip dengan wanita yang Lafka lihat di kuil sebelumnya, sedangkan wanita yang satunya juga berambut pirang, namun lebih pendek dan mengenakan semacam pakaian tradisional Jepang dengan paduan warna ungu dan putih. Wanita ini memiliki banyak ekor besar dan memiliki telinga rubah yang tersembunyi di balik topinya.

Mereka berdua kemudian melihat ke arah langit dimana cahaya tersebut menghilang.

"Kau lihat cahaya tadi, Ran?" tanya wanita berpayung tersebut kepada wanita bertelinga rubah.

"Ya, saya melihatnya, Yukari-sama." jawab wanita bertelinga rubah, Ran.

"Itulah awal dari kebangkitan kekuatannya." ucap wanita berpayung, Yukari.

"Itu berarti, cahaya tersebut baru saja menuju ke—" ucap Ran dengan tatapan yang serius, namun disela oleh Yukari.

"Ya, ke Gensokyo di masa ini." jawab Yukari sambil berjalan mendekati Lafka.

Setelah berada dekat dengan Lafka, Yukari kemudian memutar badannya ke arah Ran dan menatap langit malam sambil berkata..

"Disinilah kisahku dimulai..."


	4. Chapter I Part 3

Sementara itu, pada siang hari di sebuah kuil di suatu tempat. Cahaya yang berasal dari tubuh Lafka tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dari langit dan langsung menghantam tanah di halaman dari kuil tersebut. Cahaya tersebut menghantam tanah tersebut dengan cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas seperti lubang di sekitarnya. Debu-debu dan tanah beterbangan ke segala arah.

Tidak lama, setelah debu dan tanah yang beterbangan mulai berkurang, terlihat sebuah tubuh yang seharusnya tengah tertidur di depan sebuah rumah menantikan kedatangan sahabatnya yang tengah pergi di tempat dimana cahaya tersebut jatuh. Tubuh sebuah pemuda yang tertidur yang tidak mungkin berpindah tempat begitu saja.

Ya, tubuh tersebut adalah tubuh Lafka. Lafka itu sendiri. Terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa luka meskipun tubuhnya baru saja terbanting dari langit. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, atau bahkan apa yang baru saja terjadi sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi dirinya yang masih terlelap dalam gelap.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian _miko_ berjalan mendekati tubuh Lafka. Gadis ini sekilas mirip dengan gadis kuil yang ditemui Lafka di Fumon-in. Namun kali ini gadis ini memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dan mengenakan pakaian yang agak sedikit terbuka di bagian lengan, ketiak, dan diantara pinggang.

Di balik pakaian _miko_ tersebut terlihat gadis tersebut juga mengenakan pakaian hitam ketat hingga ke bagian kaki. Sepintas dadanya bisa terlihat dari samping melalui celah baju di bagian lengan, begitu pula dengan pahanya, jika dilihat dari celahdi bagian pinggang. Dia tidak mengenakan rok, tetapi _hakama _berwarna merah. Dia juga mengenakan semacam lengan baju tambahan di sekitar siku yang diikat dengan pita melingkar di ujung dekat siku dan semacam sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Mungkin orang-orang akan bertanya, apakah gadis ini benar-benar seorang _miko_ jika melihat penampilannya.

Setelah sampai di tempat dimana Lafka berada, gadis tersebut melihat dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya baru saja jatuh di halaman kuil tempatnya berada. Dia kemudian terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ada tubuh seorang pemuda tergeletak disana. Langsung saja dia mendekati tubuh Lafka dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"Hei!? Apa kau bisa mendengarku!?"

Ucap gadis tersebut sambil sedikit menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lafka. Sejenak gadis tersebut memeriksa dan mengamati tubuh Lafka. Mencari tahu apakah ada bagian tubuh Lafka yang terluka. Namun, gadis tersebut justru heran ketika dia tidak mendapati satu luka pun di tubuh Lafka. Dia lalu melihat keadaan sekitar tempat dimana dia berada, tempat jatuhnya tubuh Lafka. Dia melihat kerusakan yang cukup parah dan hal itu semakin membuatnya heran. Dengan kerusakan seperti ini bagaimana mungkin tubuh pemuda ini tidak terluka sedikit pun?

Gadis tersebut kemudian kembali mencoba untuk menyadarkan Lafka. Kali ini tubuh Lafka diguncangnya dengan lebih keras, mengetahui bahwa tidak ada luka di tubuh Lafka dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia hanya pingsan. Gadis tersebut terus melakukannya berulang kali namun Lafka masih juga tidak sadarkan diri.  
Akhirnya, gadis tersebut menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh Lafka ke dalam kuil. Gadis tersebut memanggil seseorang.  
"Genjii! Genjii~! Tolong kemari!" teriak gadis tersebut.

Kemudian munculah seekor kura-kura yang berukuran cukup besar untuk dinaiki oleh dua orang di atasnya terbang mendekati gadis tersebut dari bagian belakang kuil. Nampak beberapa tetes air berjatuhan dari tubuhnya.

Kura-kura tersebut berwarna hijau keabu-abuan dan memiliki janggut pendek berwarna abu-abu di dagunya. Kulitnya tampak mulai sedikit kendor dan berkeriput. Sepertinya kura-kura ini sudah berusia ratusan tahun lebih, melebihi usia kura-kura pada umumnya.

"Ada apa, Nona?" ucap kura-kura tersebut sambil melayang di dekat gadis tersebut.

"Bawa orang ini masuk ke dalam kuil."

"Baik." jawab kura-kura tersebut sambil mendarat di tanah halaman kuil.

Gadis tersebut kemudian mengangkat tubuh Lafka secara perlahan dan menaruhnya di punggung kura-kura tersebut.

"Yak, bawa dia sekarang." ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang baru saja terjadi, Nona?" tanya kura-kura tersebut, Genjii, kepada sang gadis sambil sedikit demi sedikit kembali melayang di udara, hingga akhirnya sejajar dengan bahu sang gadis.

"Entahlah.. tiba-tiba saja ada ledakan keras, dan semua ini terjadi." jawab sang gadis sambil menunjuk kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh peristiwa sebelumnya.  
"Dan pemuda ini?" tanya Genjii lagi sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, kea rah punggungnya.

"Sepertinya dialah yang menyebabkan ledakan itu, dugaanku adalah dia terbanting dari suatu tempat, seperti bintang jatuh.. mungkin."

"Anehnya, dia tidak terluka sedikitpun." jawab sang gadis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hmm.." gumam Genjii sambil berpikir.

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita bawa dia masuk terlebih dahulu, ayo, Genjii. Hati-hati, jangan sampai dia terjatuh." balas sang gadis sambil menepuk pelan kepala Genjii dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kuil. Genjii pun hanya mengangguk dan terbang mengikuti sang gadis tersebut ke dalam kuil.

Di dalam kuil Lafka kemudian dibaringkan di atas _futon_ di ruang tengah kuil tempat dimana sang gadis sepertinya biasa menghabiskan waktunya disini. Ditemani dengan Genjii yang berada di dekat pintu ruangan yang mengarah ke bagian luar kuil, gadis tersebut kembali mencoba untuk menyadarkan Lafka.

Hasilnya tetap saja sama, Lafka masih saja tidak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya gadis tersebut terdiam sebentar dan berpikir.

"Apakah jangan-jangan orang ini adalah korban youkai?" pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tapi.. youkai macam apa?"

"Nona, kenapa tidak kau sadarkan dia menggunakan ritual penyucian jiwa saja?" ucap Genjii secara tiba-tiba.

"Jika dilihat dari keadaannya tidak mungkin dia pingsan begitu saja, pasti ada semacam kekuatan yang membuatnya terlibat atau mungkin.. menjadi korban dalam peristiwa sebelumnya." lanjut Genjii.

"Hmm.. Kau yakin?" tanya sang gadis.

"Nona, tidak ada salahnya kan?" jawab Genjii.

"Hmm.." gadis tersebut menggumam dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Akan kuambil dulu perlengkapannya." ucapnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis tersebut sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya. Kali ini dia mencoba untuk menyadarkan Lafka dengan menggunakan semacam ritual. Gadis tersebut menempelkan sebuah talisman bertuliskan mantra di tiga tempat di tubuh Lafka, di dahinya, di perutnya, dan di kedua telapak kakinya.

Gadis tersebut kemudian mulai membaca mantra-mantra khusus, dan talisman yang sudah dipasang pun menyala terang. Tetapi tiba-tiba gadis tersebut terkejut akan sesuatu. Dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan dari tubuh Lafka. Kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Gadis tersebut berhenti dan terkejut.

"Apa itu tadi?" ujarnya dalam hati.

Gadis tersebut kemudian kembali membacakan mantra. Kali ini talisman yang ditempelkan tiba-tiba terlepas dan terbakar. Gadis tersebut kembali terkejut. Lafka kemudian membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Bersamaan dengan itu sang gadis kembali merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir dari tubuh Lafka. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Lafka bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian menatap sang gadis.

Seketika itu pula sang gadis melihat mata kiri Lafka yang pada saat itu berubah warna menjadi ungu dan menyala dengan terang. Sang gadis menyadari kekuatan apa yang tersimpan di mata Lafka tersebut. Dia kemudian mencoba memanggil Lafka.

"Hei.. Kau bisa mendengarku? Sadarlah!"

Mendengar panggilan sang gadis, Lafka mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan mata kirinya kembali normal. Lafka kemudian mendapati dirinya berada di depan seorang gadis yang mirip dengan gadis kuil yang ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Ah.. Kau?" ucapnya sambil sedikit mengusap matanya.

"Tunggu... kenapa kau ada disini!?" lanjutnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu! Siapa kau? Dan mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di halaman kuil!?" jawab gadis tersebut dengan lantang.

Lafka terkejut dan terdiam. Dia melihat kini dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing baginya.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini?" ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia melihat kesana kemari, mengamati tempat yang berbeda jauh dari tempat yang diingatnya sebelum memejamkan matanya menanti Aldey pulang. Dia kemudian terduduk diam menatap sang gadis.

"Dimana.. aku?" tanya Lafka.

"Eh?" ucap sang gadis.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Lafka dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab sang gadis dengan tatapan datar.

Lafka kembali terdiam, menatapi sang gadis dengan penuh kebingungan.

"..kau tiba-tiba saja terjatuh di halaman depan kuil, dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi." lanjut sang gadis.

Lafka kemudian sadar bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah gadis yang dia kira. Dia kemudian perlahan membungkukkan badannya dan memohon maaf.

"Maafkan saya, nama saya Lafka. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan saya dan saya benar-benar mohon maaf." ucapnya.

Sang gadis hanya menghela napasnya.

"Darimana asalmu?" tanya sang gadis.

"Matsue." jawab Lafka.

"Matsue? Dimana itu?" tanya sang gadis.

"Hah?" ucap Lafka heran.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam sambil saling menatap satu sama lain dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya sang gadis.

"A-ah.. T-tidak!" jawab Lafka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Genjii. Kau tahu dimana itu Matsue?" tanya sang gadis.

Genji kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sambil menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Matsue.. Tempat itu berada di dunia luar, tanah para dewa yang agung. Banyak kisah dan legenda yang kudengar dari sana ketika aku masih muda dulu, jauh sebelum tempat ini ada." jawabnya.

Lafka terkejut ketika melihat Genjii. Seekor kura-kura yang bisa berbicara?

"Tunggu.. jadi orang ini berasal dari dunia luar!?" ucap gadis tersebut dengan keras.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tuan, benarkah kau berasal dari Matsue?" tanya Genjii kepada Lafka sambil terus berjalan mendekati Lafka.

"B-benar.." jawab Lafka dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ahaha.. anda tidak perlu takut dengan saya, saya hanyalah kura-kura biasa.." ucap Genjii.

"Oh, atau di Matsue tidak ada kura-kura yang bisa berbicara?" lanjut Genjii sambil tertawa kecil.

Lafka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. sama sekali tidak ada. Tuan kura-kura, sebenarnya saya ada dimana?" tanya Lafka.

"Kau kini berada di tanah ilusi. Tempat semua ilusi yang ada berkumpul." jawabnya.

"Tanah ilusi, apa maksud anda Tuan kura-kura?" tanya Lafka.

"Ah sebelumnya, nama saya Genjii. Bisa dibilang kau kini berada di dunia lain, dunia yang jauh berbeda dari dunia asalmu." jawab Genji.

Sang gadis kembali menghela napasnya.

"Disini adalah tempat segala kekuatan mistis berkumpul, segala ilusi, segala hal yang mungkin tidak masuk akal bagi duniamu. Dan tempat kita berada, kuil ini, adalah pembatasnya." ucap sang gadis.

"Aku sempat merasakan kekuatan dari dalam tubuhmu, mungkin kekuatanmulah yang membawamu kemari entah apa alasannya. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini banyak peristiwa yang sama terjadi, tapi baru kali ini ada manusia yang bisa masuk dari luar. Namun syukurlah, melihat reaksimu, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja meskipun kau masih nampak kebingungan." jawab sang gadis tersebut sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding ruang dekat dengan Lafka.

"Aku adalah Hakurei Miko, dan kau kini berada di Gensokyo. Selamat datang." ucapnya datar.

==========Chapter I==========


	5. Chapter II Part 1

Chapter II – Dia Yang Pertama.

"Gensokyo?" tanya Lafka dengan tatapan yang perlahan mulai terisi dengan kebingungan dan keingintahuan yang tercampur. Dia mengerutkan salah satu alisnya dan terdiam menanti sang gadis, Hakurei Miko melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya, Gensokyo. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Cobalah kau lihat sendiri." ucap sang gadis. Kemudian dia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu yang berada di dekat Lafka dan membukanya.

"Cobalah kau pergi keluar. Kau hanya tinggal belok ke kiri di ujung lorong ini dan kau akan sampai di bagian depan kuil ini. Lihatlah Gensokyo." lanjut sang gadis.

Lafka, didorong dengan rasa ingin tahunya, langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju ke depan kuil. Sesampainya di depan kuil, dia melihat sebuah tempat yang benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang ada di dunianya. Dia melihat sebuah tempat dengan kekuatan mistis yang sangat kuat. Dia merasakan kekuatan tersebut seolah-olah menariknya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dunia yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Matanya melihat ke segala penjuru tempat tersebut. Langit yang biru, alam yang asri, namun terasa misterius baginya.

Lafka kemudian berjalan menuju ke gerbang kuil, mencoba untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih jelas dari tempat yang dilihatnya. Dia sempat melihat tempat dimana dia terjatuh dan kerusakan yang disebabkan olehnya dan kemudian merasa bersalah. Namun, dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Rasa ingin tahunya sepertinya telah berhasil mengalahkan rasa bersalahnya.

Di dekat _torii_, atau yang biasa disebut dengan gerbang kuil, dia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang jauh lebih menakjubkan. Sebuah pemandangan dari atas gunung tempat kuil tersebut berada yang mencakup hampir seluruh Gensokyo. Sekali lagi dari sudut ke sudut, ujung ke ujung, matanya mencoba untuk merekam jelas apa yang dilihatnya.

Dia merasakan aura supernatural yang kuat. Hal ini bukannya malah membuatnya takut, dia justru memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Hakurei Miko dan memintanya untuk memandunya menelusuri dunia yang baru pertama kali dia kunjungi ini tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, tanpa mempedulikan sesuatu yang biasanya dipikirkan oleh banyak orang ketika mereka berada di tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui, yaitu jalan pulang. Dia langsung saja memutar badannya dan berlari kembali menuju ke dalam kuil.

Sembari berlari, Lafka melintasi sebuah _hokora _yang terletak hanyabeberapa langkah dari tempat dia jatuh dan dia berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya _hokora_ tersebut dengan serius. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam _hokora_ tersebut.

"Apa.. ini..? aura kebencian yang sangat kuat.." Lafka kemudian mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Sekilas muncul asap hitam yang nyaris transparan muncul dari _hokora_ tersebut dan sepertinya Lafka tidak menyadarinya.

"...Siapa?" Lafka merasakan sesuatu memanggilnya dari dalam _hokora_ tersebut. Terbersit sebuah bayangan wanita berambut hijau panjang di alam pikiran Lafka, mengulurkan tangannya sambil memanggil namanya.

Perlahan asap hitam yang sebelumnya muncul mulai melingkari tangan Lafka yang mencoba untuk menyentuh _hokora_dan seolah-olah menarik tangannya agar tangannya bisa mencapainya dengan lebih cepat. Namun..

**"Jangan sentuh hokora itu!"**

Tiba-tiba saja Hakurei Miko berteriak dari depan kuil. Tentu saja Lafka pun terkejut mendengar teriakan dari Hakurei Miko tadi dan segera menarik tangannya yang hendak menyentuh _hokora_ tersebut, diiringi dengan memudarnya asap hitam yang ada tangannya ke udara. Dia kemudian langsung saja berlari menuju ke tempat Hakurei Miko berada sambil mencuri pandang ke arah _hokora_ yang hendak disentuhnya tadi.

"...Mima, ya?" ucapnya dalam hati seiring langkahnya pergi menghampiri Hakurei Miko.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa, kan? Apakah kau merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirimu?" tanya Hakurei Miko segera setelah Lafka tiba di hadapannya. Lafka pun langsung menyadari bahwa memang ada yang aneh dari _hokora_ yang hendak disentuhnya tadi setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Hakurei Miko.

"Hokora itu... apakah ada seseorang di dalamnya?" tanya Lafka sambil menatap jelas mata Hakurei Miko.

"Memang, di dalam hokora itu tersegel sesuatu.. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu.. apakah dia masih pantas untuk disebut.. 'seseorang'.." jawab Hakurei Miko dengan raut muka yang nampak sedih. Dia lalu melihat ke arah _hokora_ tersebut dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Hooo.. Jadi itu kah sumber dari aura kebencian yang tadi kurasakan dari hokora itu?" ucap Lafka sambil memegangi dagunya. Hakurei Miko tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Lafka tersebut. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung dalam waktu yang singkat hingga pada akhirnya Hakurei Miko kembali mengingatkan Lafka tentang bahaya yang tersimpan di dalam _hokora_ tersebut.

"Sudahlah, hokora itu berbahaya, ada jiwa jahat yang sangat kuat tersegel di dalamnya. Sekali kau menyentuhnya kau mungkin juga akan ikut termakan oleh kegelapan yang dimiliki oleh apa yang tersegel di dalamnya. Jangan sekali-kali kau dekati lagi." ucap Hakurei Miko sambil melangkah melewati Lafka dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memang seharusnya hokora ini jangan diletakkan disini.." lanjut Hakurei Miko sambil berjalan mendekati _hokora_ tersebut dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lafka hanya terdiam menatapi Hakurei Miko sambil mencerna peringatan yang diberikan oleh Hakurei Miko di dalam pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah tentang _hokora_ yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia kini kembali memikirkan niat awalnya untuk meminta Hakurei Miko memandunya menelusuri keindahan Gensokyo. Akan tetapi, ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya.

Apakah Hakurei Miko akan menerima permintaan orang yang muncul tiba-tiba dan merusak lingkungan kuilnya begitu saja?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hakurei Miko kepada Lafka segera setelah dia menyadari bahwa Lafka tengah menatapi dirinya.

"Umm, bolehkah saya minta tolong?" tanya Lafka dengan sedikit ragu.

"...Hm? Asalkan aku bisa melakukannya kenapa tidak? Apakah kau ingin mengetahui tentang cara untuk kembali ke duniamu? Jika itu, aku—" jawab Hakurei Miko.

"Beritahu saya." ucap Lafka.

"Hah?" jawab Hakurei Miko.

"Beritahu saya tentang dunia ini! Tunjukkan kepada saya apa saja yang tersimpan di dunia ini! Gensokyo!" ucapnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Eeeh? Kau serius?" jawab Hakurei Miko dengan heran.

"...Tidak bisa ya? Sudah kuduga.." ucap Lafka dengan sedikit lesu dan kemudian duduk di balkon bagian kuil sambil menengadah ke langit.

"Bukan, bukan itu... Aku bisa saja memandumu.. Tapi, apakah kau tidak ingin kembali ke duniamu? Setelah melihat Gensokyo aku yakin kau pasti bisa merasakan kekuatannya, dan kau pasti juga tahu, dari kemampuanmu, bahwa manusia dari luar akan sulit untuk bertahan disini." ucap Hakurei Miko sambil menjelaskan apa yang menyebabkannya terheran-heran atas permintaan Lafka sembari berjalan memutar dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

Lafka kemudian terdiam menatapi langit.

"Hei, hei.. Lafka?" ucap Hakurei Miko.

"Kembali ke Matsue, ya..?" ucap Lafka dalam hatinya. Dia memikirkan sahabatnya, Aldey, yang mungkin akan khawatir jika dirinya tidak segera kembali.  
"Hei, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Hakurei Miko. Namun, Lafka mengacuhkan pertanyaan tersebut dan terus tenggelam dalam pemikiran dan pertimbangannya untuk kembali atau tetap berada di Gensokyo, meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Tetapi.. Aku penasaran dengan dunia tempatku berada sekarang ini..." lanjutnya dalam hati. Diayunkannya kakinya naik dan turun sambil duduk menatapi langit Gensokyo. Langit yang terlihat penuh dengan lintasan-lintasan awan misterius berisikan kekuatan mistis dari mata kirinya.

"Ah.. mataku mulai bereaksi lagi.. Hahaha. Aku bisa melihatnya.." gumamnya pelan sambil menutupi mata kirinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Haloooo~? Tuan Lafka? Apakah kau mendengarku?" tanya Hakurei Miko dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Lafka lalu mengakhiri semua pemikirannya dengan seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Hakurei Miko tersebut. Namun, meskipun demikian sepertinya Lafka sudah berhasil memutuskan apa yang hendak dia lakukan.

"Ah, Nona Miko.." ucapnya sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hakurei Miko dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kosong, masih terlihat seperti orang yang memikirkan sesuatu namun tidak fokus. Tangan kirinya yang semula menutupi mata kirinya perlahan dia turunkan.

"Akhirnya! Harus berapa kali aku memanggilmu agar kau tersadar dari lamunanmu?" ucap Hakurei Miko dengan sedikit kesal. Dia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya sambil berjalan mendekati Lafka.

"Jadi, seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya.. Aku bisa saja memandumu.. Tapi, apakah kau tidak ingin kembali ke duniamu?" tanya Hakurei Miko sembari berkacak pinggang di hadapan Lafka.

"Terlebih lagi.. ini adalah pertama kalinya ada manusia dari luar yang memasuki Gensokyo, aku khawatir kau tidak akan mampu bertahan disini dengan kemampuanmu, aku takut kau tidak bisa mempertahankan diri dari serangan Youkai. Kau tahu, Gensokyo itu luas, dan untuk mengetahui semua yang ada di sini, kemungkinan besar kau harus tinggal disini dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau akan tetap ingin menyusuri dunia ini?" tanya Hakurei Miko dengan ekspresi yang masih tampak kesal, namun terasa sedikit serius.

Lafka tersenyum dengan santai.

"Tapi.. bukankah juga ada manusia disini? Saya sempat melihat ada sebuah desa penuh dengan manusia tidak jauh dari sini tadi.. dan bukankah anda juga manusia, Nona Miko?" tanyanya.

"Memang ada, tetapi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan disini dan youkai yang ada. Oh ya, kau tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu denganku.. santai saja." jawab Hakurei Miko.

"Umm.. Baiklah.."

"Tapi bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankan diri mereka dari serangan youkai?" tanya Lafka lagi sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"...Err, beberapa dia antara mereka ada yang mampu melawan youkai tersebut dan juga ada kuil ini yang melindungi mereka tiap kali ada serangan youkai." Hakurei Miko melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan santai.

"Itu berarti... anda, eh, kau juga termasuk salah satu penjaga dari kuil ini, dan itu artinya.. kau bisa kan, melawan youkai-youkai tersebut? Pantas saja.." tanya Lafka.  
"Bicara apa kau, tentu saja aku bisa, aku adalah penjaga satu-satu nya dan—"

Lafka kemudian kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya lebih berseri-seri dari sebelumnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh harapan.

"Ah.. aku kelepasan.." ucap Hakurei Miko dalam hatinya setelah menyadari apa maksud yang ada di balik ekspresi wajah Lafka tersebut.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Kau serius ingin tahu tentang dunia ini? Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, dunia ini bukanlah seperti duniamu, mengerti? Kau bisa saja diserang kapanpun oleh para youkai!" ujar Hakurei Miko dengan cepat dan sedikit gugup.

"Jika sang pemandu adalah seseorang yang kuat dalam menghadapi youkai, kurasa tidak masalah.." jawab Lafka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Guuh..." gumam Hakurei Miko pelan, menyadari bahwa dia sudah kalah dalam pembicaraan tersebut, dia menyadari jika mau tidak mau dia sekarang harus menemani Lafka melihat-lihat Gensokyo.

"T-t-tapi..!" ucapnya pelan.

Lafka lalu mengacungkan jari tangan kanannya ke atas, ke arah langit, menghentikan ucapan sang _miko_.

"Beritahu aku tentang Gensokyo. Mengenai jalan pulang, sepertinya aku sudah tahu." jawab Lafka.

"Tunggu.. kau bilang kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Hakurei Miko dengan cepat segera setelah ucapan Lafka tadi.

"Nona Miko, kau bilang kau tahu kekuatan yang tersimpan di mataku ini kan?" ucap Lafka sambil menunjuk mata kirinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Mata ini mampu melihat batas-batas mistis antar dimensi. Mata ini mampu untuk mendeteksi benda-beda supernatural di manapun aku berada. Kurasa kau paham apa yang kumaksud, bukan?"

Hakurei Miko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya.. pertama kali kau sadarkan diri, kekuatan itu sempat muncul dengan tekanan yang tak terkendali, mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal disini.."

"Ah? Ada yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertiku?" ujar Lafka dengan senang.

"...Tetapi kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat.. Lebih baik kau tidak usah mendekatinya, dia itu youkai.. Kemungkinan adalah salah satu yang terkuat dari semua youkai yang ada di Gensokyo ini.. Sudah, tunjukkan saja dimana jalan pulang yang kau maksud." jawab Hakurei Miko dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit mengancam.

"...Baiklah.." ucap Lafka dengan sedikit kecewa.

Genjii kemudian muncul dan bergabung dengan mereka berdua dari dalam kuil.

"Genjii?" ucap Hakurei Miko.

"Ah.. Saya sempat mendengarkan dari dalam, dan sepertinya pembicaraan ini mulai menarik, jadi saya memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui anda sekalian.." ucapnya.

"Kau ini! Jangan mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang..." ucap Hakurei Miko sambil menghela napasnya.

"Ahahahaha.." Lafka hanya tertawa.

Lafka kemudian kembali menengadah ke arah langit dan mengarahkan tangannya yang diacungkannya tadi, seolah-olah mengikuti sebuah jalur di langit hingga akhirnya tangannya menunjuk ke suatu tempat di sekitar halaman kuil.

"Disana." ujarnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hah?..Tunggu dulu.. tempat itu...?" ucap Hakurei Miko dengan penuh rasa heran.


	6. Chapter II Part 2

"Ya! Tempat aku terjatuh." ucap Lafka dengan bangga.

"Ngg.. Jelaskan padaku.." tanya Hakurei Miko dengan penuh kebingungan. Dia kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku." Jawab Lafka sambil mengajak Hakurei Miko mendekati tempat yang ditunjuknya.

Kemudian Hakurei Miko pun melangkah mengikuti Lafka.

Genjii pun mengikuti mereka berdua. Dia melangkah lebih pelan daripada mereka berdua, layaknya kura-kura pada umumnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. Nampaknya dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia menemukan beberapa huruf tertulis dari debu di tempat dia berada.

"...Kenapa ada huruf yang tertulis dari debu disini?" ujarnya. Dia kemudian mencoba membaca huruf-huruf tersebut.

"Buka.. Batas.. Ilusi.."

Genjii terhenyak seketika setelah membaca huruf-huruf tersebut. Dia dengan cepat melihat ke arah Hakurei Miko sambil mencoba mengusap-usapkan kedua kaki depannya ke tanah dimana tulisan dari debu tersebut berada, berharap agar tulisan tersebut hilang dan terhapus. Namun, tulisan itu tidak terhapus sama sekali. Tulisan tersebut tetap ada, dan tidak tercecer sedikit pun.

Genji pun semakin terhenyak ketika mendapati bahwa tulisan tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa dihapus. Dia lalu melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat kumpulan-kumpulan debu lain yang seolah-olah tersusun melingkar. Sebuah dugaan muncul di dalam pikirannya. Dan dia pun langsung mencoba untuk memastikannya

"Ini... Bisa jadi.." ucapnya dengan tegang. Kemudian dia melayang menuju ke tempat jatuhnya Lafka tersebut, melewati Hakurei Miko dan Lafka yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama dengan seketika. Diamatinya bekas-bekas puing dan lubang yang ada di sana. Genjii kemudian menyadari sesuatu dari bekas ledakan tersebut. Matanya menjadi sedikit terbelalak menyaksikan apa yang dilihatnya dari tempat dia berada.

"Tuan Genjii?" ucap Lafka sambil menoleh ke arah Genjii dengan cepat. Sementara Hakurei Miko dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kirinya, melindungi wajahnya dari angin kecil yang cukup mengejutkan yang ditimbulkan ketika Genjii melewati mereka.

"Ini... Jangan-jangan.." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa terkejut yang tergambar di kerut-kerut wajahnya.

"Genjii! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" teriak Hakurei Miko dari kejauhan sambil melihat ke arah Genjii. Tangan kanannya kini berada di dahi, melindungi matanya dari pancaran sinar matahari yang menyilaukan yang berada di arah pandangannya, searah dengan tempat Genjii berada.

Genjii tetap terdiam. Dia mengamati bekas ledakan itu, lagi dan lagi. Dia kemudian mulai melayang melingkari tempat bekas Lafka terjatuh tersebut dan meneliti semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia menemukan lagi huruf-huruf yang tersusun dari debu.

"Hei! Jangan acuhkan aku!" ucap Hakurei Miko dengan kesal sambil tetap berjalan mengikuti Lafka.

"Buka.. Batas.. Ilusi.. Buka.. Batas..Agung.." gumam Genjii sembari terbang mengitari dan mengamati tempat tersebut. Dia kemudian berhenti dan terperanjat terhadap apa yang mungkin baru saja disimpulkan oleh pikirannya seketika dia selesai menggumamkan kata-kata tadi. Genjii lalu mencoba untuk membawa dirinya terbang lebih tinggi lagi di atas tempat tersebut.

"Ini.. Segel Pembuka Pembatas..." ucapnya setelah menyadari apa yang dilihatnya dari tempat tersebut. Kini dia yakin bahwa dugaannya benar. Sedikit keringat menetes dari kepalanya, menandakan sedikit ketidakpercayaan dan ketakutan akan apa yang semula hanyalah sebuah dugaan remeh, ternyata adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sakral.

Ternyata, ledakan yang terjadi ketika Lafka terjatuh, entah secara sengaja atau tidak, menyebabkan tanah dan lubang akibat benturan dan ledakan sebelumnya membentuk semacam segel _yin-yang_ yang berada di dalam sebuah bangun segi delapan. Puing-puing yang berserakan dan debu-debu yang berada di sekitar membentuk semacam tulisan mantra pada segel tersebut. Tulisan-tulisan tersebut melingkari segel tersebut dengan diameter yang cukup besar. Jika dilihat dari bawah, memang terlihat seperti bekas ledakan biasa dengan debu-debu yang berserakan. Namun, ketika dilihat dari atas segel ini benar-benar terlihat sangat jelas.

"Nona Miko. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan.." ucap Genjii segera setelah mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilihat olehnya sambil turun perlahan dari ketinggian.

"Eh...Ya?" jawab Hakurei Miko yang kini sudah berada dekat di tempat jatuhnya Lafka dengan sedikit bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Genjii.

Lalu, Genjii, masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian terbang dengan cepat menuju ke arah Hakurei Miko. Dia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke dekat telinga Hakurei Miko sambil melayang di dekatnya. Dia membisikkan tentang apa yang telah dilihatnya kepada sang miko.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Genjii, raut wajah dari Hakurei Miko pun berubah. Wajahnya kini dipenuhi dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Genjii. Hakurei Miko dan Genjii saling memandang satu sama lain dengan serius. Mereka kemudian melihat sejenak ke arah Lafka dan kembali memandangi satu sama lain tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Kemudian Hakurei Miko membisikkan sesuatu kepada Genjii. Genjii mengangguk dan kemudian dia mendarat di tanah. Dengan cepat Hakurei Miko langsung menaiki punggung Genjii dan memerintahkannya untuk membawanya terbang tepat di atas tempat Lafka terjatuh.

Sementara itu, Lafka hanya terdiam penuh tanya. Dia nampak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Diikutinya Hakurei Miko dan Genjii yang terbang menuju ke tempat dimana dia terjatuh. Dia berjalan pelan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, ke arah dimana Hakurei Miko dan Genjii berada hingga tanpa sadar dia melangkah menuju ke tengah lubang bekas ledakan. Menuju tepat ke tengah segel pembuka batas.

Sementara itu, Hakurei Miko tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kini dilihatnya dari udara bersama Genjii.

"Genjii.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hakurei Miko dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Saya tidak tahu, Nona.." jawab Genjii sambil menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hakurei Miko sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di dahinya dan sedikit menundukkan badannya, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas segel tersebut.

"Saya... melihat debu di dekat lubang bekas ledakan membentuk huruf _kai_, _kyou_, dan _gen_. Bukankah itu salah satu mantra pembuka pembatas?" jawab Genjii.

"Benar... jadi karena itu kau tadi sempat terbang dengan tiba-tiba?" tanya Hakurei Miko sambil mencoba untuk duduk di punggung Genjii yang tengah melayang.

"Ya.. dan ternyata dugaan saya benar.." jawab Genjii sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Lafka.. siapa dia sebenarnya..?" tanya Hakurei Miko di dalam hatinya.

Hakurei Miko dan Genjii terdiam di udara untuk beberapa saat. Hingga pada akhirnya Hakurei Miko menyadari bahwa Lafka tengah berjalan menuju ke tengah segel tersebut. Teringat akan kekuatan misterius yang dimiliki oleh Lafka, intuisi dari Hakurei Miko langsung memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera mencegah Lafka menuju ke tengah segel tersebut.

"Genjii, segera turun dan dekati Lafka!" teriak Hakurei Miko dengan cepat.

"Ah?.. Baik!" ucap Genjii sambil sedikit terkejut.

Genjii pun dengan segera turun mendekati Lafka. Dia melaju dengan sangat cepat hingga Hakurei Miko pun harus menjaga keseimbangannya di atas punggungnya dan melindungi wajahnya dari angin.

Lafka yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Hakurei Miko dan Genjii kemudian berhenti ketika dia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sepertinya tengah terbang menuju ke tempat dia berada. Sayangnya, dia kini sudah berada tepat di tengah segel tersebut.

Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, muncul semacam bola cahaya di depan Lafka. Bola cahaya tersebut berukuran cukup besar, kira-kira sebesar kepalan tangan manusia dewasa. Bola tersebut kemudian bergerak mengitari Lafka segera setelah Lafka menghentikan langkahnya.

Lafka sempat terdiam dan terkejut ketika melihat kemunculan bola cahaya tersebut. Akan tetapi, semuanya berubah menjadi rasa penasaran ketika bola cahaya tersebut mulai mengitari dirinya. Dengan tatapan yang polos, penuh akan rasa ingin tahu yang memang pada dasarnya memenuhi segala aspek pemikirannya, dia mengamati pergerakan bola cahaya tersebut. Dia melihat ada semacam simbol _yin-yang_ di dalam simbol cahaya tersebut.

Tidak lama, bola cahaya tersebut mulai melambat dan mendekati dada Lafka kemudian melayang tepat di depannya. Lafka masih tetap saja terdiam, namun tangannya sudah mulai terasa gatal. Gatal untuh menyentuh bola cahaya yang ada di depan dadanya. Dia merasa seolah-olah bola cahaya tersebut memerintahkannya untuk memegangnya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya dari dalam simbol _yin-yang_ yang ada di dalam bola cahaya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang di sekitar Lafka. Perlahan mata kirinya mulai berubah warna. Tidak hanya berubah warna, mata kirinya bahkan mulai menyala, sama persis seperti ketika dia sadar dari pingsannya saat dia terjatuh di halaman kuil. Saat pertama kalinya dia memasuki Gensokyo. Namun Lafka tidak menyadarinya. Entah mengapa kini pandangannya mulai kabur. Kesadarannya mulai melemah. Kedua bola matanya kini hanya melihat kegelapan dengan sebuah bola cahaya yang bersinar di tengahnya. Hanya bola cahaya tersebut yang mampu dilihatnya.

Sementara itu Hakurei Miko dan Genjii yang sedang terbang mendekati Lafka, tampak terombang-ambing oleh angin yang muncul.

"Waaa!" teriak Hakurei Miko.

"Genjii! Pertahankan posisimu!" ucapnya.

Lafka kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya mencoba untuk menyentuh bola cahaya tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir, tatapannya kosong. Seperti orang yang kerasukan, dia melakukan semuanya tanpa dia sadari. Semakin tangannya medekati bola cahaya tersebut, semakin kuat pula angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

"LAFKA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti diri Lafka. Ya, suara tersebut adalah dari sang miko yang tengah berusaha menghampirinya dari sisi lain, di luar sudut pandangan Lafka yang diselimuti kegelapan.

"Menjauhlah dari situ!" teriak Hakurei Miko. Namun Lafka tidak bergeming.

"Jangan sentuh bola cahaya itu!" teriak Hakurei Miko lagi. Akan tetapi Lafka tidak berhenti. Tangannya hanya tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi sebelum bersentuhan dengan bola cahaya tersebut.

"Genjii! Bisakah kau terbang lebih cepat!?" teriak Hakurei Miko dengan nada yang mulai penuh akan kepanikan sambil menjaga agar tidak terjatuh dari Genjii yang terombang-ambing oleh angin yang semakin kencang berhembus.

"Sedang saya usahakan! Anginnya semakin kuat!" jawab Genjii. Laju terbangnya pun semakin cepat.

"Sial... tidak akan sempat.." ucap Hakurei Miko dengan pelan. Kemudian dia terdiam sebentar dan berpikir.

"Genjii, tembus saja angin ini dan tabrak dia!" ucap Hakurei Miko dengan mantap.

"Eh!? Anda yakin?" tanya Genjii.

"Lakukan sajaaaaa!" teriak Hakurei Miko sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Genjii.

Segera setelah mendengar teriakan dari Hakurei Miko, Genjii pun langsung meluncur dengan cepat menembus deru angin yang mengitari Lafka. Sementara, tangan Lafka sudah mulai menyentuh bola cahaya tersebut.

"Lebih cepat, Genjii!"

"Baik, Nona! Waaaa!" mendadak Genjii terpental karena tekanan angin yang sangat kuat.

"Sial! Lafka! Sadarlah atau kami akan menabrakmuuu!" teriak Hakurei Miko yang semakin mempererat pegangannya pada punggung Genjii sambil terayun kesana kemari.

Kemudian Hakurei Miko dengan cepat mengeluarkan beberapa kertas mantra dari dalam lengan bajunya dan menempelkannya di tubuh Genjii.

"Perisai!" teriaknya.

Segera setelah Hakurei Miko berteriak, dua buah cahaya berwarna biru muncul di depan dan di belakang tubuh Genjii. Cahaya tersebut dengan cepat langsung membentuk semacam perisai yang menyelimuti Genjii dan Hakurei Miko. Genjii yang sempat terpental kemudian berhenti dan melayang di tengah-tengah deru angin yang bertiup dengan kencang. Sepertinya perisai tersebut telang melindungi dirinya dari angin.

"Genjii! Bertahanlah!" ucap Hakurei Miko.

"Baik!" jawab Genjii sambil kembali mengarahkan tubuhnya menuju ke Lafka dan bersiap untuk menabraknya.

"Terjang, Genjii!"

Sayangnya, tepat setelah Genjii berhasil meraih keseimbangan dan kembali melaju ke arah Lafka. Tangan Lafka sudah bersentuhan dengan bola cahaya tersebut. Dan, seketika itu pula dengan cepat seisi Gensokyo dipenuhi dengan distorsi. Hal itu berlangsung dalam waktu sepersekian detik hingga pada akhirnya semua berhenti. Angin, Genjii, dan Hakurei Miko, semuanya berhenti. Waktu pun berhenti. Hanya Lafka dan bola cahaya tersebut yang masih dapat bergerak, dalam aliran waktu mereka sendiri.

Bola cahaya tersebut kemudian memudar perlahan dan berubah menjadi semacam debu yang langsung tertiup ke arah mata kiri Lafka. Bersamaan dengan itu, Lafka kembali tersadar. Dia melihat debu dari bola cahaya tersebut sedang mengarah ke matanya. Hanya saja, bukan hanya itu saja yang dia lihat. Tepat dibelakang debu tersebut, dia melihat seorang miko, yang entah mengapa bisa tiba-tiba berada disana, mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Lafkaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"BUK!"

Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras. Dan lagi-lagi, Lafka kehilangan kesadarannya.


End file.
